Beyond Recall
by precious waifu
Summary: AU dimana kehidupan Bishamon setelah bereinkarnasi. Original fic by crystallizedwinter.


**Beyond Recall**

―Noragami© Adachitoka

―Story© crystallizedwinter

―Translated by presyes waifu

.

* * *

.

 _(1)_

Seminggu setelah bereinkarnasi, Bishamon mendengar namanya terpanggil pertama kali di dalam mimpi. Ketika ia menuruni tangga menuju aula tempat tinggalnya yang begitu familiar, nampak sesosok shinki yang tidak dikenalnya dengan beberapa tangkai sakura di tangan. Kala lelaki itu tersadar oleh kehadiran Bishamon, ia pun tersenyum.

"Saya memotong beberapa tangkai," ujarnya, sembari mencabut bunga-bunga layu yang bertengger pada vas di dekatnya. "Bunga-bunga ini terlihat sangat cantik, saya rasa saya akan menaruh lagi beberapa yang baru dan masih segar." Shinki itu mengatur rangkaian bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati sebelum mengatakan barusan. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum berbicara kembali. "Mirip sekali dengan Kazuma."

Bishamon menatap penuh heran.

"Kazuma…?" ucap Bishamon perlahan sebelum ia menerima tatapan sang Shinki laki-laki itu yang sama bingungnya. Mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun berangsur menghilang di penghujung mimpi sampai ia mendapati Aiha yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya.

.

* * *

 _(2)_

"Indah sekali!" pekik Bishamon seraya berputar-putar riang dalam guguran kelopak sakura. Kugaha yang duduk di bawah pohon besar itu tersenyum.

"Boleh saya hias rambut Anda dengan sakura-sakura ini?" pinta Aiha.

"Ya!" Bishamon berlari kepada Aiha dan duduk di depannya, menciptakan debuman ringan. Aiha meminta Bishamon bersabar selama ia mengumpulkan kelopak-kelopak yang betebaran. Dengan hati-hati menyisir rambut Bishamon yang panjang dan berkilau keemasan, lalu menyematkannya satu per satu. Diam-diam Bishamon memungut setangkai sakura yang dikumpulkan Aiha dan mengamatinya lamat-lamat.

 _"Mirip sekali dengan Kazuma."_

"Aiha." Mendadak Bishamon memanggil sang shinki.

"Ya?"

"Kazuma itu … siapa?" Kugaha menoleh tajam ke arah Bishamon kala mendengar mantan Hafuri-nya yang sudah tiada. Tidak ada yang Bishamon ketahui satu pun perihal Kazuma. Baik ia maupun Aiha sadar akan hal itu. Aiha merasa tertekan akan kehadiran Kugaha ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

"Kazuma itu …," ucap Kugaha perlahan. "Hanya seseorang yang pernah Anda temui dulu." Bishamon menatap Kugaha, mengharapkan penjelasan lebih dalam tentang Kazuma, sayangnya nihil. Ia mendesah pelan, dan membiarkan pertanyaannya melayang begitu saja.

Sebesar apapun rasa penasarannya terhadap Kazuma, ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari Kugaha.

.

* * *

 _(3)_

Itu semua terjadi saat ia menemukannya. Sebuah album foto yang mengundang rasa penasaran Bishamon. Sebab, Kugaha tidak mengatakan semua bagaimana kehidupannya dulu, yang katanya dibilang aneh. Album foto itu menguak kisah masa lampau yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Aiha, coba lihat semua foto-foto ini!" ujar Bishamon bersemangat. "Ternyata dulunya aku punya banyak shinki, ya!" Aiha tidak berkata-kata. Tidak bisa. Bishamon terus-menerus bertanya mengenai isi foto-foto itu. Setiap lembaran baru terbuka, Aiha harus menahan air matanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak sanggup mengeluarkan satu kata pun begitu melihat wajah-wajah temannya yang sudah mati. Tsuguha, Suzuha, Yugiha, semuanya.

"Yah, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Ia membisiki dirinya sendiri. Matanya perlahan basah, mencegah air mata menetes. Ia menggigiti bibirnya, berusaha menahan. Aiha menyembunyikan isak dan menjaga ritme nafasnya agar tetap stabil.

Pada akhirnya, Bishamon berhenti bertanya dan membuka halaman terakhir. Semua terisi penuh dengan foto inkarnasi-nya dulu bersama dengan Kazuma. Lama ia mengamati. Kemudian menatap Aiha penuh harap.

"Siapa orang ini? Apakah dia Kazuma?" tanya-nya penasaran.

Isakan Aiha pun pecah. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan berlari keluar ruangan, membawa perasaan amat bersalah.

.

* * *

 _(4)_

Dalam mimpi lainnya kali ini, ia menyaksikan dirinya dahulu. Dimana ia terbaring dalam pangkuan seorang shinki. Bishamon heran mengapa dirinya yang dulu itu terlihat begitu tidak berdaya. Sangat menyakitkan hati; dirinya itu tersedu lima menit lamanya. Suara yang begitu menyayat tersebut menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang. Kemudian tangis perlahan reda, sekilas shinki yang memangku itu lega mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh siapapun lagi!" Bishamon menangis dan air matanya mulai mengaliri wajah. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya kamu, Kazuma!" nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. "Aku tak mau mengalami hal mengerikan ini lagi …." Isak tangis kembali reda dan shinki itu mengusap lembut rambutnya.

Bishamon bertanya-tanya apakah ia pernah seperti itu, namun ada sesuatu yang menghentikan. Mungkin, Bishamon tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya.

.

* * *

 _(5)_

Bishamon bermimpi lagi. Kali ini, bersama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Terlihat sedikit berbeda dibanding mimpi sebelumnya. Bishamon melihat mereka berdua, dan meyakini bahwa pemuda tersebut pastilah Kazuma.

"Mengapa Anda terlalu memaksakan diri?" ujar Kazuma jengkel. Bishamon menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau mempermasalahkannya? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tidak ada apanya? Anda bisa terluka!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kazuma, aku ini dewa perang." Bishamon mengibas tangannya, lelah berdebat.

Kazuma mengerinyitkan dahi. "Tidak ada alasan! Anda harus berhati-hati!"

"Lalu mengapa kamu begitu khawatir?!" Bishamon menjerit, frustasi.

" _Karena aku mencintaimu!"_ Bishamon membelalak lebar melihat emosi Kazuma yang meledak. Dia menarik napas. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Anda," ucapnya pelan. Bishamon melempar senyum tipis sebelum mencium bibir Kazuma lembut. Hanya sesaat memang, namun cukup membuat dada Kazuma berdebar kencang.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkanku sekarang?" Kazuma terdiam. Air mukanya diliputi semburat merah. Bishamon tertawa kecil seiring mimpi tersebut lenyap.

.

* * *

 _(6)_

"Aiha," beberapa hari kemudian, di sela jam makan siangnya, Bishamon bertanya lagi. Hari ini Kugaha sedang tidak bersama mereka. "Apa masih ada shinki yang hidup selain kalian berdua?" rasa-rasanya Aiha hampir tersedak. Perutnya bergolak mengingat kesalahannya yang pernah ia buat. "Aiha pasti ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka juga, kan?" Aiha meratapi Bishamon, air mata membanjiri pipi dan menetesi meja ruang makan itu. Segala rasa yang selama ini Aiha pendam dalam-dalam akhirnya meluap keluar melalui tangis.

"Maafkan aku …," Aiha menangis. Bishamon bingung melihatnya. Ia membiarkan Aiha menangis sepuasnya sebelum ia mencoba menenangkannya. "Jangan bilang-bilang Kugaha soal ini." Bisik Aiha dengan suara bergetar. "Saya tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Kazuma dan lainnya, tapi Dewa Yato bisa menjelaskannya." Bishamon mengangguk. "Pergilah, nona, mumpung Kugaha sedang tidak di sini." Aiha menatap Bishamon dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku."

"Terima kasih, Aiha." Bishamon tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, tapi, aku memaafkanmu."

Aiha tersenyum pahit menyaksikan Bishamon pergi meninggalkan rumah.

.

* * *

 _(7)_

Mencarinya butuh waktu yang cukup lama, namun akhirnya ia dapat menemukan dimana Yato berada. Untuk beberapa saat wajahnya sekilas mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan Bishamon yakin pasti banyak hal yang terjadi itu ada hubungannya dengan dia. Bishamon bertemu dengan Yato di sebuah gang sempit. Melihat kedua tangan sang Dewa yang memegang dua pedang erat-erat. Langkahnya berjalan pelan, dan tidak menyadari adanya Bishamon.

"Tuan Yato? Maaf membuatmu repot, tapi apa Anda bisa mengatakan bagaimana inkarnasi-ku dulu?" tubuh Yato mendadak tegang. Kembali terbayang sekelebat peristiwa mengerikan di hari itu. Yato menggelengkan kepala. Menurutnya, lebih baik Bishamon yang sekarang tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai tragedi itu.

"Kumohon. Kugaha tidak mau mengatakannya padaku." Yato tetap terdiam, menggenggam pedangnya makin erat.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Bishamon bertanya lagi, suaranya meninggi. Ia putus asa. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya seolah tahu segalanya, namun membiarkannya ia sendirian tanpa mengetahui apapun. Mereka seolah menyembunyikan rahasia bersama. Mimpi-mimpi itu terus menghantui selama berminggu-minggu dan mereka masih menyangkal apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Jawab aku, Yato!" jerit Bishamon, air mata keputusasaan bemunculan menghiasi wajahnya. Yato adalah satu-satunya yang tahu, dan jawaban daripada Bishamon. Hening panjang berlalu, Yato berbalik, menghadap Bishamon.

"Aku membunuhmu," katanya setengah berbisik. Hening kembali menerpa. Yato hampir saja berbalik meninggalkan Bishamon, namun sang dewi mungil masih membutuhkan jawaban lebih.

"Katakan padaku, siapa itu Kazuma." Ekspresi Yato berubah muram, lalu menjawab sedikit pertanyaan Bishamon.

"Dia itu Hafuri-mu dulu," sorot matanya redup, namun Bishamon bersumpah melihat Yato berlinang air mata.

"Dulu?" gumam Bishamon.

"Dialah pemimpin para shinki-mu yang terbaik, yang pernah ada. Seorang yang cakap mengatur shinki-shinki tempur-mu." Yato tersenyum pahit. Ia ingat saat pertamakali berjumpa dengan Kazuma. Yang pernah berlari kepadanya hanya untuk bersujud dan memintanya mengabulkan permohonan konyol. Mungkin, jika ia tidak mengabulkan keinginan itu, akan menjadi lain cerita dan mereka tak pernah bertemu sejauh ini. "Dia sangat kuat, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya," biru safir Yato meleburi _amethyst_ Bishamon. "Kazuma mati saat menyelamatkanmu."

Kejadian berdarah _itu_ melintas lagi di pikiran Yato.

Suasana kembali senyap.

"Seperti apa wujud wadahnya saat kupanggil?"

"Anting mungil berbentuk bunga sakura." Bayang-bayang Kazuma dalam album foto yang pernah dilihatnya terlintas sejenak di benak Bishamon.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan semuanya?" Yato menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa kau … benar-benar ingin tahu semuanya?" Tanya Yato. Ia nampak sedih. Bishamon mengangguk. "Semua shinki-mu terbunuh oleh ayakashi bertopeng. Aku … membunuhmu karena perbuatan sembrono yang kau lakukan. Kugaha sudah merencanakannya. Aku dan kau terperangkap dalam jebakannya." Yato tertawa pahit seraya menatap Bishamon.

.

* * *

 _(8)_

Bishamon menghadap Kugaha malam harinya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya," kata Bishamon kepada Kugaha saat ketiganya berkumpul bersama. Kugaha berpura-pura tidak paham dengan ucapannya. Ia tertawa dan malah bertanya darimana ia tahu. "Kugaha," ujar Bishamon, lebih lantang dari sebelumnya. "Aku tahu kau membuat Yato membunuh inkarnasi-ku, dan membunuh semua shinki-ku." Dewi kecil itu berusaha menahan amarah sementara yang ia dapati malah tawa Kugaha, lagi.

"Itu semua demi kebaikan Anda," jawab Kugaha tersenyum. Aiha kesal dan jijik dengan gelagat lelaki itu. Ia berlindung di balik Bishamon.

"Kumohon, nona, lepaskan namanya!" Aiha memohon. Hampir menangis. "Dia selalu memaksaku bungkam! Bahkan mengancamku!" Bishamon mendelik tajam kepada Kugaha yang lagi-lagi tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Saya-lah hafuri Anda," bantahnya. "Anda takkan bisa melepas nama saya." alis Bishamon berkedut kesal. Di depannya, Aiha seperti bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Kugaha. Bishamon menyuruhnya mundur.

"Kugaha," ujar Bishamon lembut. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perlakuanmu dengan inkarnasi-ku, tapi untuk beberapa saat ini aku bersamamu, kau sungguh baik kepadaku." Ia berusaha keras menahan air mata. "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang pernah kau berikan. Untukku dan untuk inkarnasiku." Ia mengayunkan tangan dan nama Kugaha mulai bersinar.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kugaha meraung. Bishamon menggeleng dan tersenyum di hadapan Kugaha.

"Maafkan aku," air mata menetes. Walau sedih, jauh di lubuk hatinya, seolah ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah membuat keputusan yang benar.

"Rokki, dengan ini aku melepas nama yang telah kuberikan padamu."

.

* * *

 _(9)_

Satu demi satu, Bishamon mengumpulkan roh-roh yang tersesat menjadi shinki-nya lagi. Mimpi-mimpi itu kini sudah tidak muncul kembali, namun Aiha sudah menceritakan semua tentang inkarnasi-nya. Ada satu hal yang cukup menonjol. Sebuah nama panggilan. Pertamakalinya ia mendengar Aiha mengatakannya, terasa familiar dan tidak asing lagi.

Veena.

Kazuma, kata Aiha, dulu selalu memanggil Bishamon dengan nama itu. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia selalu berada di sisi Kazuma. Bishamon tidak tahu apa namun ikatan memori itu terasa mengikat, meski fakta bahwa dirinya yang sekarang hanya mendapat sedikit ingatan masa lalu. Walaupun demikian, ia sadar banyak ingatan lain yang terikat dengannya. Setidaknya, itu adalah cara terakhirnya mengingat Kazuma.

.

* * *

 _(10)_

Kazuma kembali memasuki mimpi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bishamon menghambur ke pelukan sang pemuda. "Kazuma!"

"Veena," ucapnya lembut. "Veena."

"Aku akan menemukanmu kembali dan membuatmu menjadi shinki-ku lagi." Sumpah Bishamon, dan menatap Kazuma. Air mata bertengger di sudut.

Dengan sedih dan berat hati, Kazuma menggeleng. "Saya tidak bisa kembali." Ia tahu saatnya telah tiba, namun ia berusaha agar bersama Bishamon beberapa saat lagi.

"Kazuma!" pada akhirnya Bishamon menangis. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu sebagai shinki-ku." Yang dipinta hanya memoles senyum pahit. Ia sangat tahu, betapa sulitnya berpisah. Lengannya pun menarik lengan-lengan mungil Bishamon ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sebuah kehormatan besar mengabdi kepada Anda. Saya takkan melupakannya." Mata Kazuma basah. Bishamon memeluknya erat. Terakhir, ia pun mengecup dahi sang dewi mungil sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berpisah.

"Selamat tinggal, Veena."

.

.

* * *

.

halo-halo author disini tes tes tuwagapat.

Salam kenal, ini fic pertama saya plus debut di fandom ini! Soal nama tinggal panggil saya aruka, pen name cuma buat pemanis hehe (?)

((yah sebenernya bukan fic asli buatan saya, tapi ini translit atas ijin penulis asli kok. dan sini orangnya maksa walau skill nerjemahin suck abis. YHA ABIS KENAPA GA ADA ARSIP KAZUBISHA INDO HAAAAAAAAAA- /slap))

.

mungkin ada yang mau berbaik hati benerin terjemahan saya yang acakadut di kotak ripiw? :'))


End file.
